


Fuck Me If You Can

by Frankenskr



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: high school AU?(no, not much high school thing. just trying to poke the truth between this two characters."If love be rough with you, be rough with love." ——by our witty pretty Mercurio.and this is basically the whole story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> now available in chinese, translated by Mockingwinterjay  
> 中文翻译（by Nutcracker/Mockingwinterjay）：http://www.mtslash.org/thread-218491-1-1.html  
> 哈哈哈哈感觉比我写得用心。。 一开始给授权的时候还吓到了妹子噗

 

“I call him ‘Prince of Cats’.” Mercurio shrugged cheerfully.

“And he calls you ‘mad dog’.”

Benvolio added promptly. He put his arm around Mercutio’s shoulders, and Mercutio rolled his eyes.

“Just stay away from him, Rommy.”

“Why? I’ve heard that he at least is very protective to his own people.”

Romeo was too sweet for a school like this. Mercutio realised immediately that this naive boy needed his and Ben’s “guidance”.

“And unfortunately you are not one of his ‘gang’.” Mercutio said with sarcasm, “They’re too exclusive, which is such a stupidity in nowadays that I can’t even stand its existence. Nothing personal.”

Benvolio laughed hard: “We all know it’s just you having a problem with our dear Prince of Cats. It’s nothing but personal. We are exclusive as well.”

Then he changed his pace and joined Romeo. Suddenly Romeo heard Ben right at his left ear.

“ He just wants to fuck and be fucked by Tybalt, you know? Nothing but sexual. and Tybalt is too absorbed into his ‘combat’. Our Mercutio hates to be rejected. He deals even worse with being ignored.”

“I can hear you, Benny.”

Ben laughed and raised both his hands for peace. And that’s when Romeo noticed that Tybalt seemed have laid his attention on them for a while.

Tybalt was very far away from what Juliet looked like, considering that they were cousins. Tybalt was able to paint every golden hair of himself with threat, while Juliet painted hers with sunshine.

“So, this is _him_.” Tybalt pretended to cheer while approaching them. He didn’t even put much effort on his pretending, “This is our famous Romeo. The Romeo who dares to think he can still keep his relationship with a Capulet in Verona High.”

Actually, it was the most beautiful Capulet every one had ever met or heard of. _The_ Juliet. The Juliet whose beauty was too well-known to be neglected.

Mercutio reacted to this information immediately.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re dating _her._ ” Mercutio complained to young Romeo loudly. But Romeo was thinking about something else, because it indeed was very funny how Tybalt’s attention kept on Mercutio even when he was threatening Romeo. “Don’t you know it? It’s the HER our Prince of Cats has been pining for for years! Wow, thanks to you my dear Romeo, the following year is going to be so much fun——”

Mercutio was pined to a wall and suffocated by Tybalt’s forearm even before he finished provoking him.

Tybalt looked into Mercutio’s eye with such a broken and painful and icy expression that Mercutio felt his heart skipped a beat. He struggled to breathe by instinct while appreciating Tybalt’s pain.

The Prince of Cats even stared trying to _smile_.

“You know what, Mercutio?” Tybalt murmured dangerously, “Sometimes you just need to fuck off to remain _alive_.”

“Fuck me if you can, then.”

Tybalt’s eyes darkened the next second. He was going to do something that would really hurt his provoker but was stopped by Benvolio.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Benvolio pushed Tybalt away and protected Mercutio with his own body.

Mercutio was laughing hard while gasping for air. Romeo was afraid he would be suffocated by his own saliva.

Tybalt finally leaved, but Mercutio spent the next 40 minutes being unsatisfied with the fact that Benvolio helped him.

“You know I can protect myself.”

Ben nodded: “I know.”

“I’ve fucking won more than 3 medals of knife fighting and 2 of fencing.”

“I know.” Ben sighed, “The problem is that you don’t protect yourself _from him_.”

“I want to test his limit. I’m the only one can. Don’t you think it’s worth it if you can see someone revoting like him trying to preserve his little pitiful loving heart——”

“For fuck’s sack, Mercutio.” Ben just couldn’t hear it anymore, “If you love your life, like what you said to me, then please stop seeking your own death from him. You know Tybalt is an abuser but not a murderer. Just stop forcing him to become one.”

Romeo was shocked to silence. He finally started to believe the rumour of Verona.

Mercutio winced: “Since when have you become so serious?”

“I just don’t want anything happen to my friend.”

Mercutio smirked: “Nothing will.”

 

Tybalt was going back home from a bar at 2 o’clock in the morning. When he was walking past a dark valley. The valley suddenly lighted itself.

So he turned his face to the valley. There was a screen, a projector, and a Mercutio. The playing video was a photo album of Romeo and Juliet’s selfies from both their social accounts.  There were kisses, big smiles, happiness, sunshine, flowers…etc. This couple was well known for their stable and sweet relationship. Mercutio was watching his expression with a obvious distaste and mock.

Then that was it. That was the moment when Tybalt eventually became tired of all this.

He drew out his stagger, and rushed to Mercutio. Mercutio was swift. He avoided Tybalt’s first attack easily.

But Tybalt was called “Prince of Cats” for a reason. He attacked like an angry cat. He was crazy, paranoid, and had no pattern.

So Mercutio failed the fifth time.

Tybalt’s stagger slashed his collarbone, missed Mercutio’s beautiful neck by just a few inched.

“Wow, that was……”

Mercutio touched his wound and gasped. He looked at the blood on the tip of his index finger, feeling encouraged, somehow.

Tybalt pushed Mercutio to the wall the second time within a day. He used his stagger as a replacement of his finger, and “caressed” Mercutio’s jawline, throat, and then his lips.

Tybalt looked fierce. Mercutio couldn’t control himself. He opened his mouth and licked the blade. It hurt, and Mercutio tasted blood immediately.

Tybalt suddenly withdrew the stagger with some kind of detestation.

After a second of hesitation, Tybalt dropped the stagger and crushed his lips to Mercutio’s.

The blood was the most amazing part of it, to be honest. After a thorough abuse of Mercutio’s mouth, Tybalt separated them a little.

“I don’t want to really kill you, so you should learn to leave me alone.”

“Ben said the same today.” Mercutio was amused, “How can I leave you alone like this? I am the Mercutio, after all.”

And Tybalt was irritated by this.

“You think this funny? Have fun yourself. I have no interest in playing this game with you anymore.”

Mercutio raised his eyebrow: “You haven’t?”

He touched Tybalt’s hardness. Tybalt groaned.

For a split of second, something was finally broken between them. So Tybalt turned Mercutio around to face the wall and decided to fuck the fucking clown onto the nearest flat surface he could get.

Mercutio was _already_ prepared, he even got rid of his trousers himself. Maybe that was why it tasted more like a challenge and irony rather than a sex.

Tybalt felt a rush of despair. He wanted to kiss Mercutio the way one kisses his/her lover, so he bit him on the shoulder, then the earlobe, then he growled into Mercutio’s neck.

Tybalt could smell Mercutio’s blood. He also could hear Juliet’s loving prattle to Romeo in the background.

“I’m sorry…Fuck, I’m sorry.” he repeated, over and over again, “Fuck you, Mercutio. You fucking……it’s not my fault. _You know_ It’s just not my fucking fault.”

Mercutio started to moan, his head sticking to the rough wall. He didn’t know how he and Tybalt finally got here. But he knew. He knew it would be death, or this.

Sometimes, death flied by Cupid’s wings. Either the arrow pierced through their hearts, or the arrow pierced through their hearts.


End file.
